Too Deep
by DiamondHeart31
Summary: Kagome writes a poem to release some pain. Unfortunatly, Inu-Yasha gets a peek. And he wants to talk. One-shot, rated for mild language use.


Hiya people! Lil' Pup here, and for those of you who have read my other story, 'Lifes' Struggles,' I apologize for the long pause but I am stuck. So I decided to do a one shot. Here goes . . .

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu-Yasha anywhere except in my imagination

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_Too Deep_

"Is that what you really believe Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked Kagome with a gentle tone. His face showed his worry, and on most days she would have appreciated it, but for the moment it was all she could do to breathe.

She had been coming home from school that day to find Inu-Yasha in her room looking out into space. As soon as he collected himself, he, without warning, picked her up like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder and jumped into the well. He set her down carefully, and before she could yell at him he asked her about the poem.

She had not meant for him, nor anybody else for that matter, to ever _see_ it let alone _read_ it. Yet he had done both, and what was worse was that the poem concerned him and he knew it. She had tried to play dumb but he had not even acknowledged it.

"Well? Is it?"

Kagome though back to what the poem said and cursed in her head for the third time in two minutes. It had gone something like this . . .

_**TOO DEEP**_

_Somedays the pain runs too deep._

_No matter how hard I try to be astuere, the tears still run . . ._

_When will it stop hurting so?_

_My sleeves are now stained with my tears . . ._

_This pain slashes at my heart, my essence, and my very soul._

_All of this for you, because of you . . ._

_And yet I cannot let go._

_Whenever I see you with her, I want death . . ._

_Yet I still stand by you._

_Whenever you hold her while I hide amongst the bushes I want to run . . ._

_To run and never look back, never face the hurt, just ignore it._

_You call me a fool, I call you a dog, yet I still care deeply for you . . ._

_Sometimes, I dare to wonder, had I come along first, would I be the one you hold so dear?_

_Then I laugh at my foolishness . . ._

_I was, and always will be, foolish seconds._

_I try to move on, but somedays, the pain runs too deep._

She did not know why she had written it. One day she had been thinking about everything she felt for the baka hanyou, and writing about it had helped to ease the pain.

Now she had to answer his question.

She tried to stay quiet, but the feelings she had suppressed for so long erupted without her consent.

"Dammit all yes! It hurts worse then the paper says! I see you with her and I just want to drop everything and run! And when I become too tired to run I just want to die! Do you hear me? I hate feeling like this! I just hate it! Every time you talk about it you seem to want my forgiveness, but later after I do, you treat me like crap! I know I'm just your 'jewel detector' but you could stand to act a little friendlier couldn't you? I am on you side after all! If I wanted to I could just stop all of this and live a normal teenage life! But I don't! and do you know why? Because of _you_! Not because of some stupid jewel shards, because of you! I jus-"

She could go no further in her rampage for Inu-Yasha's lips had cut her off. She tried to fight at first, but for how long had she longed for this? Surely Kami and any other gods that existed could forgive her for this small taste could they not?

It started off as a small kiss, but it became more. Inu-Yasha did everything he could to deepen it, and once he felt it was deep enough, he licked her bottom lip for entrance. She gave a small moan to shoe she allowed it and a small tongue war erupted.

Eventually he pulled back. When he did, he looked down at her with the eyes she just drowned in every time he spoke.

"Why do you think I'm going to hell with her? Tell my honestly." Inu-Yasha stared deeply into her eyes to make sure that she dared not lie to him.

Kagome stuttered at first, still in a daze from the kiss, but finished off strongly. Well, as strongly as a person could considering she was fighting off a sob.

"B-b . . . Because you . . . because you love her." She looked down, willing herself not to cry.

"Your wrong." Kagome's head shot up to look at him, her eyes as wide as if he had just danced 'Swan Lake' in a pink tutu while cuddling a kitten.

"But then why . . .?"

"Because I owe it to her," he looked down, "she died because I didn't trust her. You cant call what she is now living."

"Nor can you call her Kikyo."

Now it was Inu-Yasha's head who sprang up, with wide eyes.

"W-what . . .?"

"The Kikyo everyone keeps telling me about would not do what this one has. She would not try to take you to hell with her, she would not risk just anyone who stumbles upon her quest to kill Naraku, she would not steal souls of the dead just to sustain herself, and she is not Kikyo. The Kikyo everyone tells me about is kind, generous, forgiving, and a bunch of other good things. THIS Kikyo is more like an evil twin than a dirt-and-bone rebirth. _This is not Kikyo_."

Inu-Yasha had doubted Kikyo's intentions when she was first brought back, but felt that he had to defend her because no one else would. But to have Kagome say this, to know that she understood the real Kikyo, well damn it, it was good enough for him. He had not wanted Kikyo to die with everyone hating her, and Kagome had just said she did not hate Kikyo, just the bones-and-dirt chick that walked around.

"Good. It's good enough."

Kagome looked up at him.

"What's good enough?"

"Long story Kagome, but lets just say I ain't gonna go to hell with Kikyo."

Kagome just stared at him.

"That's great Inu-Yasha." She turned and started to walk away. She had almost made it to the first tree when he caught her wrist.

"Do you want me to?"

"NO! I just . . . I . . ."

"You what?"

"I just wish you loved me as much as I love you." She said this while blushing and looking at what was apparently a very interesting piece of wood.

"Didn't that kiss tell ya anything? Stupid Bitch. Can't seem to understand nothing."

"SIT!"

**CRASH**

"Oi! What the hell was that for wench?" Inu-Yasha's head sprang up, a look of sheer annoyance written on his face, though a look of amusement danced lightly in his amber orbs.

"You called me a bitch! Am I really that bad?" Kagome's usual fire now burned like acid in her chocolate eyes.

"I didn't mean it that way!" he said looking surprised at her anger.

"Then what way did you mean it?"

"That's just what inu youaki call their mates!" Inu-Yasha shouted, now thoroughly annoyed.

". . . . ." Kagome, for the second time that day, stood frozen in shock.

Inu-Yasha realized what he said and tried to cover it up. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't speak. When he finally found his voice, it was pretty horse.

"I . . . what I meant to say was . . ."

Inu-Yasha could not finish his excuse, for Kagome had pressed her lips to his, a sort of vice versa deja' vou.

When he got over the shock, he pulled her closer and began to kiss her back.

_'Yea,'_ they both thought, _'I think everything's gonna work out just fine.'_

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Lil' Pup here! Sorry this is kinda crappie, but I needed to use this poem somewhere and the other story I wrote couldn't fit it in. At least not at this point. Once I finished the poem it kinda sucked though huh? Please review!

See ya!

Lil' Pup out.


End file.
